Someone to turn to
by manelor
Summary: Hermione a le coeur brisé et elle se tournera vers quelqu'un pour cherche du réconfort. Mais c'était vraiment la dernière personne sur Terre vers qui elle se tournerait normalement,jusqu'à ce que... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous, les gens !!**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur votre couple préféré, je suis vraiment une machine des fois !! mdr quand j'y pense je crois que j'ai à peu près 6 fictions en même temps lol c'est beaucoup vous trouvez ?? xd je m'en sors pourtant donc pas impossible me direz vous mais nous sommes réputées pour être très fonctionnelle et très rapide nous les femmes non ?? Enfin bref il ne faudrait pas vexer ces messieurs donc je me tais (... xd) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me direz votre avis, je sais qu'en ce moment le site est un peu mort à cause des départs en vacances de certains, normal !! Et bon jespère quand même avoir quelques revieuw...**

**Voilà je pense avoir tout dis ... attendez je chercher ... ahhh non je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture...**

**Manelor...**

Oo°oO

« Je suis désolé Hermione mais il n'y a que le travail entre nous ! » Dit Ron de manière désagréable. Il voulait lui dire depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Elle le regarda d'un air absent avec des yeux abasourdis.

« Que… Quoi ! » ? » Demanda t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle se déplaça sur son siège mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a que le travail, tu le sais pas vrai » lui dit-il en lui tenant les mains et en la regardant avec un air soucieux. Hermione le regarda et baissa son regard sur les mains de Ron qui étaient sur les siennes. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Soudainement ? Sans avertissement. Elle secoua la tête et elle lui rendit un regard désabusé, enlevant brusquement les mains de son emprise.

« Quoi ? Je …Pourquoi?! » Hurla t-elle

« C'est que… nous sommes différents » dit-il en se grattant le cou nerveusement. Quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent avant de dire un mensonge. Hermione se moqua et vit son air perdu du coin de l'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle pensait que leur relation se portait bien pourtant. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant 2 ans et cela avait commencé durant leur cinquième année à Poudlard.

Elle croisa les bras, balançant sa jambe qui était signe d'agacement chez elle. Elle baissa sa tête avant de lui balancer à la figure :

« Différent ?! Mais en quoi sommes-nous différents Ron?! » Cria t-elle en se levant maintenant du sofa de la salle commune des Gryffondor marchant à grands pas devant lui. Heureusement, tout le monde était dehors car il y avait une sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Cela la sauva de l'humiliation totale devant tout le monde.

« Regarde…c'est juste que…nous sommes ….nous ne sommes ….toi et moi nous ne sommes pas … » Dit-il dans un effort pour trouver ses mots … il essayait de trouver une excuse minable pour les faire rompre. Hermione secoua la tête déçue.

« Tout ça c'est à cause de Lavande n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda t-elle les mains sur les hanches et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ?! Mais non, non…ce n'est pas sa faute » dit-il en se frottant le cou nerveusement mais ce fut la fois de trop

Hermione se moqua de lui de nouveau. « Je le savais » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle essayait courageusement de retenir les larmes. « Je le savais ! » dit-elle en le saisissant par son pull-over violement.

« Hermione … » tenta de dire Ron dans le but de s'expliquer

« Arrête, Ronald! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler! » Cria t-elle les yeux embués de larmes et elle sortie comme un ouragan de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle renifla et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle aimait tellement Ron et maintenant elle le détestait. En un sens elle savait au fond d'elle que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle avait oublié les signaux. Ron passa son temps avec Lavande 'Les révisions' … la façon dont il flirtait avec elle durant le petit déjeuner…les sourires espiègles…la façon dont il rougissait quand elle le regardait. Tout ça la frappa de plein fouet maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Elle soupira profondément, d'une façon incohérente murmura le mot de passe et entra à la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Quand elle s'approcha de la salle commune, elle vit une tête blonde bien connue assise sur le divan lisant un magazine avec sa jambe croisée sous lui. Il leva les yeux et elle s'arrêta de marcher regardant au dessus de son épaule. Elle savait qu'il la voyait pleurer alors elle baissa la tête et couvrit son visage dans une tentative désespéré de ne pas lui montrer son moment de faiblesse. Elle se détourna et partie dans sa chambre pour travailler.

« Il n'y a apparemment aucune Belette en vue pour te bécoter à ce que je vois Granger » lui dit-il souriant d'un air satisfait en la regardant de haut. Leurs soirées consistaient d'habitude à se lancer des remarques acerbes et des batailles verbales insignifiantes, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur pour cela maintenant.

« Non pas maintenant, Malfoy » Dit-elle en reniflant et en marchant vers sa chambre.

« Oh mais Granger n'ait pas d'humeur ce soir, ça explique tout » Malfoy ri sous cape et Hermione fit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur le lit et elle pleura sur l'oreiller. Il n'y avait plus d'Hermione et Ron. C'était fini. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Lavande? Qu'est ce qu'Hermione avait fait de mal ? Elle se posa toutes ces questions seulement elle ne trouvait pas de réponses. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son oreiller de coton était trempé maintenant. Elle renifla une fois de plus mais elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux tellement elle pleurait. Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Elle savait que si elle parlait à Harry ou Ginny ils continueraient à être comme avant ou au pire ne parlerait pas trop à Lavande mais la vérité c'est que…Ron se sentait mieux avec Lavande qu'avec elle mais…elle le voulait. Elle soupira profondément et s'assoupie.

« Granger ? » Entendit Hermione, c'était un faible appel qui venait de l'extérieur de sa chambre. « Granger ? » Elle l'entendit de nouveau mais la voix était plus proche maintenant. « Granger ? Granger?! » Elle entendit plus fort et elle ouvrit ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs. « C'est l'heure nous devons faire notre ronde de nuit » Entendit-elle. Malgré ses yeux gonflés elle pu voir des cheveux blond platine appartenant à Malfoy qui était dans sa chambre.

« Mmhh » Hermione gémi en se mettant de l'autre côté. Elle n'était pas d'humeur elle ne voulait pas travailler ni marcher maintenant.

« Granger lève toi ! » dit Drago puis il ôta le drap découvrant ainsi ses jambes nues et son dos car sa chemise était remontée à force de remuer dans le lit.

« Arrête ça! » cria t-elle en se cachant le visage avec son oreiller.

« Lève toi maintenant! » lui dit il en lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse et en retirant brusquement l'oreiller qu'elle essayait de garder contre elle mais il était trop fort. Elle le regarda alors ennuyée. « Wow…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-il avec un petit rire sarcastique en remarquant ses yeux gonflés. Elle voulait lui dire un juron et le jeter dehors mais elle n'était pas d'humeur.

« Regarde, tu crois vraiment que je peux t'accompagner, j'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée et j'ai un mal de tête horrible. Peut … .. Soupir ….peux-tu me faire une faveur et me couvrir ce soir s'il te plait ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour ta pauvre colocataire malade » lui dit-elle doucement enlevant les yeux. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sentiment de pitié en remarquant qu'elle n'avait même pas cherchée à se quereller avec lui. Il allait refuser cette faveur, mais il regarda ses yeux qui le suppliaient de lui accorder cette faveur. Il soupira profondément et décida de ne pas être abjecte cette fois-ci.

« Je trouverais quelqu'un » Dit-il quelques mèches blondes tombant sur son visage. Hermione lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et inclina la tête.

« Merci » dit-elle complètement réveillée maintenant. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, l'oreiller ramené contre elle. Draco resta debout devant elle les mains dans les poches jouant avec un petit morceau de corde. Hermione leva les yeux lui demandant pourquoi il était toujours là.

« Tu sais…Weasel ne le mérite pas." Dit soudainement Drago. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui étonnée.

« Comment sais-tu que nous nous sommes séparés ? » demanda t-elle et il soupira profondément. Il se tourna et il s'assit au pied du lit en y posant la paume de sa main à côté.

« J'étais en train de faire…enfin bref de faire quelque chose et je l'ai vu avec Brown….dans un coin au grand hall …ils étaient ….enfin tu sais … » dit-il en la regardant. Elle soupira profondément et toucha sa tête en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux disciplinés maintenant.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? » dit-elle en grognant et en jouant de ses doigts. Draco, lui, la regarda et, elle, regardait ses mains avec ses cheveux ondulés mis derrière son oreille. Draco roula ses yeux et décida de faire de son mieux. « Berk! Il a seulement eu 6 heures d'abstinence et il la bécote déjà! » Dit-elle en serrant l'oreiller plus durement essayant maintenant de ne pas exploser. La température de son visage commença à monter en flèche quoique « Ron est bien pire que ça lui » pensa t-elle.

« Si la Belette ne sais pas reconnaître une belle fille quand il en voit une et qu'il ne sais pas la garder ….c'est que c'est un con » Dit Drago. Hermione leva les yeux perplexe, lui arqua un sourcil « Regarde toi… tu… es… tu es… » Dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Hermione attendait la suite, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il soupira et l'a regarda et son coeur fit un bond quand il vit comment elle le regardait. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'éclats dorés à travers ses larmes. Ses joues rougies par les pleurs. « Regarde toi… Tu sais que tu es jolie à regarder et…en plus tu es intelligente ». Dit-il et elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle avait toujours une réponse intelligente à fournir à Draco quand il l'insultait où qu'il essayait du moins. Elle lui fit un léger sourire. « S'il ne le voit pas alors ….peut-être qu'il devrait rester avec cette fille ». Dit-il. Hermione soupira et inclina la tête.

« Je suppose que oui » dit-elle en regardant Drago. Il inclina la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« En plus elle a de long poils affreux. Je me sens mal pour lui » dit-il exaspérer en repensant à ses ongles se frottant contre sa chemise dans une façon insolente. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, pas du tout étonnée et roula des yeux. « J'ai aussi eu l'honneur de leur mettre une retenue. La belette avec Rogue et la souillon avec Rusard ».

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? » demanda t-elle curieusement. Draco hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Je …je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux et donc je pourrais continuer à t'embêter. Ce n'est pas amusant si tu ne répond plus à mes piques » dit-il, Hermione rit sous cape et elle mit sa tête sur le côté ne le croyant pas. Il le vit et lui fit face. « C'est juste que…parfois je vois la façon dont les types traitent les filles et…c'est vraiment nul et…tu n'as rien fait de mal…la plupart du temps ce n'est… tu n'a rien fais de mal » dit-il. Hermione roula des yeux face à son argument.

« Merci » dit-elle avec le sourire, se sentant mieux. Draco se précipita tout près d'elle et s'assis à côté sur le lit.

« Tu mérites mieux » chuchota t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté examinant ses yeux. Elle le regarda aussi, ses yeux allant des siens jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle senti un picotement dans son estomac quand il posa sa main glacée sur sa joue.

« Je te veux »

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Il pouvait goûter les larmes salées qui avaient séchées sur ses joues. Il brisa le baiser et regarda ses yeux cherchant une réaction. Hermione laissa tomber l'oreiller et elle tira par son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus près d'elle. Ce n'était pas son but de le provoquer…elle se sentait si vulnérable. Draco était là pour la réconforter et elle allait se laisser aller de bon coeur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit pour que sa tête se repose sur son oreiller, Draco l'entoura de ses bras les passant sur chaque côté d'Hermione et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Sa langue caressa la sienne en la massant doucement, lentement, langoureusement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure provoquant un frisson de plaisir. C'était si nouveau pour elle. Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours. Elle ne savait pas si elle le faisait parce qu'elle aimait Draco ou si elle le faisait pour oublier Ron. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des raisons, elle savait qu'elle le voulait ici et maintenant.

Son baiser tantôt plein de passion se transforma en baiser langoureux mordillant maintenant légèrement ses lèvres douces, pleines, chaudes et il décida d'enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il le fit si lentement qu'Hermione souleva son bassin. Drago dirigea ses mains sous son soutien-gorge bleu clair en coton dont la poitrine formait un arrondie parfait. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginée le voir comme ça un jour. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux et il murmura un sort qui plongea la chambre dans une semi obscurité. Il retourna sur le lit avec Hermione et l'embrassa. Hermione déboutonna le pantalon de Draco et il réussit à s'en débarrasser sans briser le baiser. Il fit pareil pour elle en l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce ne se souciant plus de lui désormais. Ils étaient maintenant en sous-vêtements. Hermione senti la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Drago. Leurs peaux étaient collées et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait déjà à se former. La main gauche de Draco se balada sur ses cuisses et commença à faire des petites arabesques avec ses doigts quand il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses mains rêches voyagèrent près de son intimité et sa main se posa sur l'ourlet de sa culotte. Hermione respira alors frénétiquement jamais elle n'aurait pensé arriver jusque là avec Malfoy. Il cessa de l'embrasser et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il attendit un signe lui donnant la permission de continuer et elle souleva sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, elle le tira tout près d'elle en étendant au plus ses jambes Draco prit cela comme le signe qu'il attendait et en passant sa main sous la culotte il fit glisser un doigt dans son cœur humide.

« Mmm » Hermione gémit et déplaça sa tête sur le côté laissant échapper quelques halètements. Draco embrassa la base de son cou quand il glissa un second doigt en elle. Elle bougea allant à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il mit alors sa main sur son clitoris qu'il fit rouler de deux doigts et elle émit un halètement profond. Il savait où était son point sensible. Il continua de bouger ses deux doigts en elle avec sa paume qui, elle, caressait son intimité et elle laissa échapper un petit cri aigue.

« Ouiiiii ! » Siffla t-elle en gémissant les yeux fermés profitant de cette douce sensation. Draco lui enleva une partie de son soutien-gorge et il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche pour le sucer légèrement. Il senti alors son mamelon se durcir dans sa bouche quand il commença à le mordiller, ses halètements devinrent plus soutenus et plus forts.

« Oh…Draco…Oh Draco … » Gémi fort Hermione. Il senti le désir augmenter quand elle l'appela par son prénom. Il la caressa plus rapidement, son pouce massant son clitoris. Il senti ses hanches l'accompagnaient, butant de plus en plus fort contre ses doigts comme si elle allait exploser. Il le savait parce que sa respiration se faisait irrégulière et que ses gémissements étaient plus forts. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est son premier orgasme comme ça « quoique » pensa t-il. Elle voulait qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Draco respirait rapidement, sa respiration était sifflante et il enleva son boxeur laissant sa virilité se presser durement contre elle. Hermione enleva son soutien-gorge et Draco enleva la culotte caressant ses jambes crémeuses. Il était si dur. Pour elle. Il se plaça sur elle et il l'embrassa avant d'entrée en elle. Hermione poussa un grand soupir et quand elle le senti entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle elle ferma lentement les yeux. Elle n'était pas vierge car Ron lui avait déjà fait l'amour. Il se calla en son intérieur et il l'a regarda dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. Il regarda attentivement son visage et ses yeux bruns de couleur miel, il l'embrassa tendrement quand il commença à se déplacer en elle. Leurs hanches bougeaient ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux respirant par bouffées et halètement. Hermione mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle sentait les draps trempés sous elle.

« Dit moi que tu me veux ». Dit Drago dans son oreille en un gémissement rendu rauque par le désir. Hermione haleta quand il poussa plus durement en elle.

« Oh, Draco…Je te veux » Gémit-elle doucement en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Elle ne le regrettait pas…elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il fit remonter ses cuisses pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus profondément et donc de pouvoir faire des poussées plus dures. Elle pu le sentir tandis qu'il réussissait à toucher toutes ses zones érogènes. Ce fut d'abord de long va-et-vient puis ses poussées se firent plus dures lui arrachant un gémissant à chaque pénétrations.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un immense fourreau tellement elle était serrée autour de lui. Chaque pénétration le rapprochait de la délivrance. Il fit une poussée plus profonde que les autres qui le fit s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et qui fit pousser un cri à Hermione.

« Oh, Mon dieu Drago… Ne t'arrête pas… Ne t'arrête pas… » dit-elle presque en sanglotant.

« Jamais…Jamais... » Drago poussa plus durement en elle si c'était possible, les gémissements d'Hermione se transformant en cri. Il l'embrassa alors tandis qu'elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Ses cheveux collés sur son visage et des perles de sueurs coulaient sur sa poitrine. Il pu voir ses joues rougir et sa tête se pencha violement en arrière en poussa un cri.

« Ohh…Draco! Draco! Je vais ….oh! » cria t-elle en se laissant aller. Draco fit quelques va-et-vient supplémentaire puis il se cambra en se déversant en elle.

« Ohh! » Gémit Drago dans une dernière poussée. Elle pu sentir sa semence giclait en elle. Il s'effondra sur elle avec sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Il respira durement et se mit sur ses coudes pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi reprendre son souffle. Drago lui caressa alors tendrement les cheveux, embrassant son front. C'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle avait eu.

« C'était génial » Dit Hermione en reprenant une bouffée d'air.

« Oui, c'était génial » Dit Drago en embrassant sa poitrine. Il gémi quand il sorti de son intimité et il inspira brusquement en remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Il soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle …

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre regardant fixement le mur. Ils avaient juste partagés une histoire de sexe…avec l'autre ….c'était consentie…mais ils avaient en réalité tout les deux beaucoup aimés. Hermione envoyait discrètement des coups d'oeil en direction de Draco et il fit pareil de son côté ne se doutant pas que l'un ou l'autre le faisait aussi. « Je pense que je vais m'en aller ». Dit Drago en désignant la porte du doigt.

Hermione le regarda et il se leva lentement en ramassant ses vêtements

« Tu – Tu pars ? » Demanda t-elle en se levant emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

Draco prit ses vêtements qui étaient par terre et il les ramassa. L'odeur de la chambre était un mélange de sexe et même les fenêtres étaient remplies de buée. « Oui je dois me prendre une douche » Dit-il doucement. Hermione arqua un sourcil.

« Oh … » Dit-elle en laissant sa tête reposer sur la rambarde de son lit. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester. C'était juste un bon moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble c'est tout. Aucunes attaches, aucuns sentiments. Draco vit dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait que c'était une erreur. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et elle tripotait ses pouces en mettant les cheveux humides qui tombaient sur son visage derrière ses oreilles. Draco l'a regarda fixement et soupira. Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça. Il marcha vers le lit et il s'assis dessus mettant son bras sur ses épaules, elle le regarda quand il se pencha.

« C'était bon. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'était une erreur ou quelque chose sans importance. Je sais que tu te sens vexée et je voulais te réconforter un peu »Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et elle pencha la tête pour avoir le plus de contact possible. « Je pense que notre « relation » a dépassé un … .niveau, qu'elle est passée au stade supérieure » dit-il doucement en essayant de décrire leur nouvelle relation. Hermione lui fit une sourire face à sa description.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin, examinant ses yeux bleu gris

« Vraiment…c'est juste que…nous devons prendre notre temps et comprendre qu'est ce qui nous a poussé à faire ça…dans cette chambre …. Sur ton lit » lui dit-il et elle lui sourit de nouveau.

« Oui … » dit-elle en baissant le regard mais il lui fit relever le menton avec le pouce.

« Je te verrais dans la matinée » dit-il, il lui donna un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume et se leva. Il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit …

« Oh Drago, mais où est passé mon remplaçant ? » demanda t-elle tandis qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre. Draco se retourna, la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Rogue a décidé de le reprendre quand je lui ai parlé de la Belette et de son toutou. Il espérait attraper le plus de Gryffondors possible et de pouvoir les punir au maximum » lui dit-il, de l'admiration dans le regard. « Il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais dormir » dit-il et Hermione secoua la tête en riant bêtement dans la chambre vide. C'était un type superficiel, aucun doute là-dessus.

Oo°oO

**Voilà c'est fini les amis lol alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce petit OS tout mignon ?? dites... je continue ?? enfin est-ce que je continue à traduire je veux dire Moi j'ai bien aimé quand Hermione lui demande de la couvrir après sa rupture avec Ron, c'est vraiment un gros bourgre lui pas possible pour aller avec Lav'lav en plus !! rahhhh bref comme ça au moins DRago et Hermione sont ensemble dans les chapitres suivants pour le meilleur certe mais surtout pour le pire ...**

**Gros kizouille**

**Manelor ...**


	2. Jalousie, vengeance & passion

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Sous la demande de quelques lecteurs, je reprends cette traduction, cependant, je ne sais pas quand je publierai l'autre chapitre vu que j'ai mon bac dans deux semaines et qu'on apprend pas les fiches de révisions en les survolant (malheureusement ...) Mais je ferais mon possible bien sur =) comme toujours ..**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont revieuwées au chapitre précédent, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que cette histoire n'est pas finie par l'auteur et que donc par conséquent, je ne sais pas si elle finira de la traduire. Bien sur, j'ai son autorisation de la traduire et de la publier en français ...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture cher lecteurs**

**Amicalement votre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**"La peur mène à la colère, la colère à la haine et la haine à la souffrance" ... George Lucas**

**"L'optimisme c'est aussi dire qu'il y a de la tristesse dans la vie, du malheur. Dire que tout va bien, que tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas de l'optimisme, c'est de la bêtise." ... Cédric Klapisch**

**"La jalousie est une telle passion qu'il vient un moment, où sur la trace d'une trahison, on entrevoit, on present une telle jouissance dans la vengeance qu'on est desappointé de trouver innocente la femme que l'on soupçonnait" ... Alphonse Karr**

**Oo°oO**

« Tu vas bien ? Nous sommes au courant de ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Harry avec une mine inquiète alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la salle de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je vais bien. » Dit Hermione, irritée. Harry était la cinquième personne qui lui posait la question aujourd'hui. La discussion avec Ron avait été assez difficile à digérer certes et cela lui faisait du mal parce qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il ferait ça, mais … Elle avait remplacé son mal-être affectif par un autre … Et ce n'était pas un ami.

« Tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'elle. » Répliqua Ginny, convaincante et convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

« Ouais, et il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans des états proche de la déprime pour lui. » Dit Harry en essayant de surenchérir. Les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre et qu'elle avait tant redouté toute la journée. Elle détestait jusqu'au concept qui disait : « Tu as mal, mais tu le surmonteras. Oui, car tu es forte ! ». Le fait est que, elle l'avait déjà surmonté. Cependant elle n'était pas contre un petit réconfort amical, donc elle les laissait dire. Après avoir fait l'amour avec Malfoy la nuit dernière, elle avait senti comme un sentiment de bien-être immense avant de ressentir un vide immense prendre possession de tout son être. Elle ne l'avait vu de la journée en plus.

Elle réfléchie à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle se demandait s'il réfléchissait même à cette putain de compliquée de situation dans laquelle ils étaient fourrés. Même pendant une simple fraction de seconde. Elle, elle le faisait après tout, et elle lui accordait par ce fait une petite place dans son cœur, qu'il ne méritait sans doute pas. Après tout, il est le deuxième amant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela lui arrive, surtout après que Ron ait rompu avec elle, c'était toujours un choc complet pour elle.

« Je vous rejoindrais plus tard les amis. » Dit Hermione en faisant un petit signe de main à Harry et Ginny. Traîner avec Ginny et Harry n'était pas facile quand on savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et que, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher … Ils ressemblaient au couple 'ultra populaire' qui existait dans tout bon film stéréotypé Moldu. C'était la toute dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Hermione luttait pour ne pas prendre ses livres et se cacher derrière. Elle voulait déchirer cette lanière de son sac en bandoulière et laisser exploser sa frustration. C'était un inconvénient de devoir travailler plus que n'importe quel autre élève de cette école, pour maintenir son statut de 'Miss-je-sais-tout'. Les livres glissèrent soudainement de sa poigne, tombèrent au sol. Elle essaya d'en saisir quelque uns au vol mais tous ses livres finirent sur le sol. « Merde ! » Murmura-t-elle. Elle soupira bruyamment quand elle vit tous ses livres par terre. Elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et se pencha pour récupérer tous ses bouquins. Elle vit une main blanche lui prêter main forte. Elle vit que c'était Draco. « Sa … Salut … » Dit-elle, sentant des papillons se former dans son estomac. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait pensé à lui durant toute la journée et il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os.

« Salut. » Dit-il en retour sans la regarder et ramassant ses livres à la hâte. Il les empila et releva les yeux pour scanner la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose ou peut-être de quelqu'un.

« Je me demandais, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? ». Suggéra Hermione en rajustant la courroie de son sac qui était sur le point de glisser le long de son bras.

« Hum ... J'ai quelque chose de prévu en réalité. » Dit-il en prenant son sac et en le mettant sur son épaule. « Mais je te retrouverai dans la salle commune plus tard dans la soirée, je pense. » Dit-il dans un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner.

« D'ac … D'accord. » Dit Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement. Elle le regarda alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à la grande salle sans se retourner. Elle soupira et ramassa sa pile de livres, soufflant sous l'effort. Il tourna au coin du couloir et elle secoua la tête, hébétée. Elle s'éloigna elle-même lentement … Se sentant vraiment seule encore une fois.

« Saleté de plumes ! » Murmura Hermione en essayant d'écrire sa dissertation sur son essai de Potion. Il était temps qu'elle s'achète une plume qui ne sèche pas le temps qu'elle réfléchisse et qui ne coule pas quand on l'a laisse suspendu dans le vide. Elle la secoua énergiquement deux ou trois fois, espérant que l'encre reviendrait, comme si sa plume était un stylo plume. Cependant sa plume ne voulait décidément rien entendre, alors elle renonça. Elle soupira et jeta sa plume sur le côté, levant les yeux vers le plafond enchanté, qu'elle avait fait ressembler au système solaire. Elle adorait ça. Elle vit même une mouche se transformer en étoile filante et traverser toute la pièce. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait apprit ce sort et il lui avait fallu jours seulement pour entièrement le maîtriser. Ça en valait le coup. Regarder le plafond la calmait. Elle regardait la Voie lactée et d'autres étoiles qui se déplaçaient lentement à travers le plafond. C'était magnifique. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller vaquer à mes occupations. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait y aller plus tôt ce soir.

Draco n'était pas de retour donc il était probablement toujours en train de régler ses petites affaires. Peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs. Peut-être allaient-ils se retrouver dans un coin et s'embrasser à l'abri des regards. Ça lui ressemblait assez et c'était une assez bonne idée. Elle ferme les yeux et se laissa aller au gré de ses fantasmes. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle se releva subitement, terriblement excitée. Elle se décida à s'habiller de manière plus féminine. Bien qu'elle ait besoin d'être en uniforme, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne mette pas quelque chose de féminin en dessous. Elle regarda dans son armoire et en retira son uniforme de l'an dernier. C'était de vieilles affaires mais c'était parfaitement adapté, court et serré. La jupe arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses et elle était incapable de boutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, sa poitrine bien trop importante qu'avant. Elle enfila ses anciennes Mary Janes noires.

Ajoutons une petite touche personnelle … Elle enfila une jarretière noire qu'elle avait gardé du mariage de sa tante. Un homme était supposé l'attraper mais elle avait voulu s'amuser cette nuit-là et les hommes l'avait laissé faire, puisqu'ils étaient déjà tous mariés. Sa tante n'aurait jamais laissé son fils de 10 ans le garder, ça c'est sûr. Les cheveux d'Hermione retombaient en des boucles amples sur ses épaules et elle se mit du parfum à la fraise. « Parée ». Dit-elle alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça pour un garçon. Pas même pour Ron. Elle voulait être irrésistible pour Malfoy. Elle se saisit de sa baguette magique et elle sorti de la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre.

« 11h34. » Chuchota-t-elle comme à elle-même en soupirant alors qu'elle regardait sa montre et qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, passant devant la pièce des trophées au troisième étage. On pouvait entendre ses talons claquer sur le sol, le bruit se répercutant sur les murs. Elle était en train d'errer dans les couloirs depuis minutes déjà et pas un signe de vie. Pas de Malfoy, pas d'élèves qui faisaient le mur … Rien. Elle soupira et reposa son dos contre le mur. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant moi ? » Se demanda-t-elle en se regardant de haut en bas. Elle ressemblait à une catin. C'était juste un acte de désespoir ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de susciter l'intérêt de Malfoy tout à coup ? Ses pensées l'effrayait, quand tout à coup un objet tomba. Elle entendit un fou rire. Des élèves ? Hors du lit ? Finalement la soirée n'allait pas être si mauvaise qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle suivit le bruit alors qu'on pouvait entendre ses talons claquer sur le sol.

« Quelqu'un va nous entendre ! » Entendit-elle quelqu'un chuchoter.

« Si tu continues à parler, _en effet_. » Entendit-elle une autre voix répondre. Il y eut un soupir rêveur et un gémissement.

Hermione vit de la lumière sous la porte qui renfermait le placard à balais. Elle tira brusquement la porte et entendit un cri aigu.

« Saut du lit inopportun ? » Dit Hermione en voyant les ombres de deux personnes.

« Oh … Hum … » Entendit-elle quelqu'un bégayer.

« Lumos. » Dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers l'avant pour voir la tête des deux élèves. C'était Ron et Lavande. Lavande reboutonnait son chemisier et le pantalon de Ron était sur ses genoux, alors que les jambes de Lavande étaient encore autour de sa taille. Elle eut un flash soudain de sa dispute avec Ron et elle perdu l'équilibre, devant s'accrocher à l'entrebâillement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

« Hermione ! C'est pas … ! Ce n'est pas … ! Je veux dire que je … ! » Bégaya Ron en remontant son pantalon.

« Je ne peux pas te croire ! » Hurla Hermione alors que Lavande se débattait pour attacher les derniers boutons de son chemisier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Entendit Hermione, voix qui semblait provenir du fond du couloir, c'était Rogue. Elle méprisait son professeur, mais il arrivait juste au moment parfait. Elle en avait assez. Elle n'allait pas le couvrir cette fois. Ron jeta à Hermione un regard suppliant. Ce regard de chien battu qui lui donnerai le bon Dieu sans confession. Elle eut un relent de compassion pour lui. Rogue marchait vite, mais si elle les laissait partir, ils avaient une chance de s'échapper.

« S'il te plaît. » Dit doucement Ron en la priant silencieusement. Hermione le regarda d'un œil vitreux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'ennuis. Hermione soupira profondément et voulu bien agir et être une personne de bon cœur en les laissant partir … Mais … quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande qui avait les cheveux détachés, et qui avait dans les yeux une espèce de condescendance car elle avait presque l'impression qu'Hermione les laisserait partir et que c'était dans la poche, elle vit noir.

_Tu veux te la jouer à ça avec moi ? Ok. _

Hermione reporta son attention sur Ron et lui lança un regard empli de dureté et de froideur. Elle se retourna vers Rogue alors qu'il arrivait près d'eux. _C'est qui l'arroseur arrosé maintenant ? _

« Professeur. Je les ai trouvés dans le placard à balai en train de se bécoter. » Dit Hermione avec un faux sourire, ses yeux brillant de sadisme. Ron boutonna rapidement son pantalon et essaya d'aplanir ses cheveux, même si c'était plus qu'évident ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Rogue pointa sa baguette magique sur eux et ils furent obligés de mettre les mains devant leurs yeux tellement la lumière était aveuglante.

« M. Weasley et … Miss Brown. » Dit Rogue alors que Ron rougissait et que Lavande se sentait humiliée, essayant de fermer sa blouse qui était ouverte. Hermione était exaspérée à l'intérieur, mais heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise « Bon travail, Miss Granger. 5 points seront ajoutés à votre copie d'examen de fin d'année. » L'informa Rogue ne quittant pas des yeux le couple. Hermione fut encore plus heureuse mais encore extrêmement en colère. « Vous pouvez être sûre qu'ils seront tous les deux punis. Quelques semaines de retenus devraient faire l'affaire … » Dit Rogue. Hermione avait une autre idée.

« Professeur, ils ont écopés d'une retenue hier soir aussi et je propose qu'ils la fassent en complétant les heures que vous devez leur faire faire vous et Filch. » Dit Hermione d'un ton faussement innocent avec un sourcil arqué faisant gémir Ron et fulminer Lavande.

« Tu es une salope ! » Dit lavande la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés. Elle leva la main, mais la laisse retomber. Jamais elle n'oserait la taper devant un professeur.

« Miss Brown. Si vous émettez d'autres insultes à l'encontre de Miss Granger, je me trouverai devant le regret de devoir prendre des mesures d'exclusion à votre encontre. Voyant que vous avez ici accompli votre devoir, 5 autres points seront rajoutés à votre note de fin d'année et vous aurez dorénavant la possibilité de choisir votre partenaire en potion. Vous êtes exemptée de votre devoir pour le reste de la semaine. » Ajouta Rogue en amenant le couple avec lui par le col de leurs chemises. Hermione fut plus que contente d'avoir eu sa vengeance sur Ron, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle voyait maintenant la situation dans son ensemble. Il était sur le point de ... Ils étaient presque sur le point de faire l'amour dans le placard à balai. Ron n'avait au grand jamais prit le risque de venir s'y aventurer quand il était avec Hermione. Cette Hermione tellement furieuse. Il était enclin à faire encore plus avec Lavande et comptait faire durer leur relation. Elle quitta le placard à balai, le cœur lourd.

« Merde ! » Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur pour relâcher la tension. Elle serra à outrance sa baguette magique et marcha de manière déterminée jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle était vexée, et elle pleura. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour faire sortir de son corps toute cette tension. Quelque chose qui rendrait Ron tellement furieux qu'il en oublierait Lavande. Hermione monta les escaliers pour aller jusqu'aux dortoirs, donna le mot de passe et marcha dans la pièce.

Elle inspecta la salle commune et comme tous les soirs, elle vit Draco. Elle tapa du pied jusqu'à lui alors qu'il lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Il l'a vit debout devant lui et il se leva aussi.

« Salut. » Dit-il. Elle attrapa simplement le magazine et le jeta contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Hermione ! » Hurla Draco mais Hermione le tira par le col et l'entraina dans un baiser violent qui blessèrent presque leurs lèvres au sang à tous les deux. « Hermio … » Il essayait de parler mais ses lèvres étaient pratiquement scellées à sa bouche. « Mmmhhh … » Draco essayait de parler, mais elle le poussa à reculer et l'accola contre le mur, durement.

« Ne parle pas Draco. Quoi que tu ais à me dire … Je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Prends-moi, ici et maintenant ! » Dit Hermione en déchirant sa chemise, les boutons tombant dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Draco regarda sa poitrine dénudée, alors qu'il sentait son sexe se gorger de sang. Elle le sentit durcir contre son estomac et elle lécha et grignota la base de son cou, le faisant gémir.

« Hermione… Tu ne penses pas que c'est une folie ! » Demanda-t-il, voulant être sûr qu'elle assumait toutes les conséquences de leur acte prochain. Elle continua cependant à l'embrasser partout.

« Je veux juste que tu me touches … Juste ici. » Dit-elle en haletant alors qu'elle mettait sa main sur son sexe humide et chaud. Elle se déplaça sur lui et se frotta contre lui, aussi fortement que lui se frottait à elle.

Il ne refusa pas, et ne retira encore moins ses mains. Son ardeur et son côté sauvage lui plaisait. Il allait jouer avec elle sur ça. Il l'a retourna et l'a poussa contre le mur en briques de la salle commune. Il défit rapidement son pantalon, qui descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles, ne gardant que son boxeur qui ne cachait rien de sa virilité grosse et dure. Hermione regarda les yeux de Draco, assoiffés alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en déchirant la chemise de Draco.

« Prends-moi juste, Draco. Prends-moi maintenant et baises-moi. » Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille en chuchotant. Il grogna légèrement en frissonnant de la tête au pied.

« Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. » Dit-il en prenant ses fesses en coupe et déchirant sa jupe. « Oh, une jarretière. C'est tellement sexy. Occasion spéciale ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant les dentelles de sa culotte, avant de détendre l'élastique et de le faire claquer sur sa peau.

« Très spéciale. » Dit-elle en regardant la chambre à coucher qui était en arrière plan. Elle commença à baisser sa culotte et il laissa ses mains trainer sur ses fesses, alors qu'il l'épinglait contre le mur. Hermione mit ses jambes autour de lui pour se soutenir et une fraction de seconde plus tard elle s'empala sur lui. Il se figea en émettant un sifflement rauque qui s'ensuivit d'un gémissement. Elle pouvait sentir les briques lui griffer le dos, mais les divers sentiments qui s'accompagnaient de l'étreinte de Draco la comblait plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Hermione grogna presque tellement elle avait envie de le sentir en elle de nouveau. Elle tira sur ses cheveux et lui abaissa la tête pour qu'il parte en direction de ses seins.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque en léchant ses tétons comme si c'était le parfum de sa glace préférée.

« Oui, et j'aimerai ça encore plus si tu le faisais encore plus fort. » Suggéra-t-elle en donnant un coup sur le derrière de sa cuisse avec son talon, le faisant légèrement gémir de douleur.

« Tu veux jouer, hein ? » Gémit Draco perdu dans le plaisir, alors qu'il l'a poussé une nouvelle fois fortement contre le mur.

« Oh, oui. Voilà. Baises-moi comme tu n'as jamais baisé aucune des filles qui sont passées dans ton lit. Fais-moi tienne ! » Le hurlement et les gémissements d'Hermione se répercutèrent dans la salle commune. La pensée de Lavande et Ron enlacés remplissait son esprit, mais elle disparut quand elle sentit Draco accéder à sa demande. Elle l'attira encore plus près d'elle, leurs poitrines se frottant énergiquement. Le revers de ses mains étaient griffés alors qu'elle montait et descendait ses bras le long du mur, alors qu'il l'a maintenait en hauteur. Ils commencèrent à saigner, mais ils s'en fichaient. Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa des hanches vers l'avant pour rencontrer celles de Draco.

« Viens pour moi. » Dit Draco dans une voix rauque alors qu'Hermione accélérait et tremblait en même temps. La sueur était visible sur leurs deux corps. Les mains de Draco frottèrent les cuisses d'Hermione vigoureusement. Chaque poussé s'ajoutant, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt passer de l'autre côté et atteindre l'apothéose. Elle laissa échapper un cri perçant mêlant ravissement et douleur. Draco poussa une dernière fois en elle et gémit en l'appuyant fortement contre le mur pour récupérer de son orgasme. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait la force de la tenir encore dans ses bras. Ses jambes tremblaient, de même que ses mains.

Les bras d'Hermione tremblaient et du sang coulait sur ses avant-bras. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et il la laissa doucement retomber sur ses pieds. Il commença à boiter jusqu'au canapé et il s'effondra sur le sol avant même de l'avoir atteint. Hermione était juste à côté de lui, son dos contre le mur alors que ses jambes étaient étendues sur le sol.

« WOW. » Haleta Draco en repoussant une mèche blonde couvrant ses yeux bleu clair.

« Je sais. » Dit Hermione alors que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration encore erratique. Draco regardait Hermione mystérieusement alors qu'elle regardait le canapé rêveusement. C'était la meilleure partie de baise qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille vulgaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il la faisait devenir une autre personne quand elle était avec lui. C'est comme si elle se promenait tranquillement sur la palette de ses mauvais côtés. Elle se sentit aussi mal que lui se sentait sans doute bien. Elle était toujours cette fille qui cherchait ce qui était bon et juste. Celle qui était trop gentille pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'était un secret qu'elle avait besoin de garder.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on … Baise ensemble ? » Demanda Draco alors qu'il haletait toujours, sa peau humide et collante. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne m'apportes que ça de bon. » Dit-elle dans un sourire. Il rit sous cape et mit une main sur sa cuisse en la serrant doucement.

« Je suis stupéfié et très étonné. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait quand il pensa qu'il baisait avec Granger. Hermione sourit et fut assez fière quand elle vit le sourire complaisant de Malfoy. Elle lui avait donné du plaisir. « Tu es rentrée tôt de ta ronde j'ai l'impression. »

« Et bien … J'ai surpris deux élèves en train de se bécoter dans le placard à balai du troisième étage et Rogue est arrivé. Il m'avait l'air bien content d'ailleurs. » Dit Hermione dans un sourire. Draco rit sous cape et la regarda.

« Ce ne serait pas Weasley et Brown par tout hasard malencontreux ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione retournait vers le canapé sans dire un mot.

« Oh … » Dit Draco, semblant penser à quelque chose d'important. « Ohhh … » Dit-il en comprenant pourquoi Hermione était si sauvage. Ça devait être à cause de Ron. La regarder dans ses moments-là l'a rendait encore plus vulnérable. Draco s'en fichait bien. Il était content d'avoir pu baiser avec Granger, point.

« Ecoute … » Commença par dire Draco avant qu'elle ne l'interrompt.

« On en parlera demain matin. Je suis fatiguée. » Dit Hermione en se levant et récupérant ses vêtements. Draco la regarda alors qu'elle allait vers sa chambre, en remuant des fesses outrageusement. Il secoua la tête et rit sous cape en s'asseyant sur le canapé, encore couvert de sueur.

« Aie … » Dit-il en regardant ses doigts. Il sentait la douleur maintenant. Sa peau était griffée et il avait des micro coupures et des griffures sur ses mains, à cause des briques au mur sans doute. Ça palpitait et ça piquait maintenant. Il s'en fichait. Il avait baisé Granger.

**Oo°oO**

**Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre ^^ ... J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé aussi et faites-moi part de vos impressions, je suis encline à toutes critiques qui me feront avancer et me perfectionner.**

**Bisous amicaux ...**

**Manelor**


	3. Mènent aux désillusions !

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon soyons tous honnêtes, j'ai le bac bientot et je continue à traduire .. je ne suis donc pas trop sérieuse ^^ mais bon personne n'est parfais ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci pour les revieuw ! Cela me fait très très plaisir !**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

Hermione reposa son corps sur le lit, courbaturée comme jamais. Baiser avec Malfoy était extrêmement fort, elle avait mal et son dos lui grattait, alors que des griffures l'obligeait à se coucher sur le côté. Elle regardait de manière insistante son plafond enchanté qui était l'illusion parfaite du système solaire. Le mouvement le plus basique le faisait souffrir. Quelque chose était en train de se passer entre elle et Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était bien au-delà de l'amitié. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en train de creuser sa propre tombe ou si quelque chose de bien et de spécial pouvait en ressortir. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Hermione souffrit un peu quand elle se réveilla quelques heures après, la potion qui lui avait permit d'amoindrir la douleur ne faisant plus effet. Elle passa sa journée en cours. Elle évitait soigneusement Harry et Ginny, sachant que Ron leur avait sûrement dit ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

« Hermione ! » Entendit-elle quelqu'un crier derrière elle dans le couloir, alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement. Elle reconnu de suite la voix mais elle continua à marcher. « Hermione ! » Hurla la voix de nouveau. Elle accéléra son allure, ignorant la voix. « Hermione ! » Entendit-elle quelqu'un la héler derrière elle. Quelqu'un saisit son poignet.

« Quoi, Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait. Elle fut encore plus en colère quand elle vit son allure.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit la nuit dernière ! J'ai été sorti de l'équipe de Quidditch, et j'ai été obligé de faire 3 parchemins supplémentaires pour le contrôle de Potions et j'ai deux moins de retenus ! » Gronda-t-il alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas quelle partie de ton monologue me concerne. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Il raffermit sa prise sur son poignet.

« Tu ne respires que l'hypocrisie ces derniers temps ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle l'obligeait à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Ce n'était qu'une mascarade ce que tu as fais hier. C'était injuste, Hermione ! » Hurla Ron, ses joues rouge de colère.

« Injuste ? Laisse-moi te dire ce qui est juste. Non seulement tu rompt avec moi de façon impromptue, mais en plus de cela je te surprends 6 heures plus tard, alors que nous venons juste de nous séparer, en train de te bécoter avec une autre fille ! Ah, j'oubliais de mentionner la nuit qui a précédé cela ! Tu penses que c'est juste ça ! » Hurla Hermione et Ron soupira en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle regarda fixement ses yeux verts-bleus. Ces yeux qui lui manquaient tellement. Elle se rappela de ces yeux qui la regardait après l'amour. Maintenant … Quelque chose avait changé, il la regardait autrement.

« Hermione … » Dit-il avec bienveillance, mais elle secoua simplement la tête.

« Ronald… Laisse-moi seule. » Dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant. Elle sentait comme une énorme boule remonter dans sa gorge. Vous savez, c'est ce sentiment d'oppression quand on essaye de retenir ses larmes ? Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda la grande salle des yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Draco. Il marchait avec ses deux compères, rigolant et insultant une fille de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui passait par là. « Draco ! » Hurla Hermione. Mais de là où elle était, il ne l'entendait sûrement pas.

« Draco ! » Hurla de nouveau Hermione alors qu'il se retournait à l'annonce de son prénom. Ses deux gardes du corps le regardaient, mal à l'aise. « Salut ! » Dit Hermione en s'approchant, heureuse de le voir. Cela attira l'attention des élèves, qui s'arrêtèrent par curiosité. « Je me demandais où tu étais ce matin. » Dit-elle en souriant. Draco regarda ses amis et sourit avec insolence.

« Ouais, j'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner et je suis allé en cours assez tôt. » Dit-il en souriant faussement.

« Oh, tu veux qu'on dine ensemble ce soir ? » Lui demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers lui tout en marchant de manière séduisante. Elle s'en fichait du monde qui l'a regardait. La vérité c'était que, sa compassion pour Draco grandissait. Il était sans fois meilleur que chaque personne qu'elle connaissait, et elle faisait avec. Draco la regarda et sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Maintenant … Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction. Hermione se figea alors que son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcils. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les autres élèves écouter la conversation se demandant pourquoi elle lui parlait.

« Je … Je … J'avais juste pensé que peut-être tu … Peut-être que nous aurions pu passer du temps ensemble ce soir. » Dit-elle doucement, étonnée qu'il réagisse ainsi. Draco se moqua et rit en se tenant les côtes.

Hermione secoua la tête, confuse. « Quoi ? » Dit-elle, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

« Je passe assez de temps avec toi, Granger, et je suis obligée de supporter ta présence, toi qui empoisonne mon espace vital car je dois dormir dans la même salle commune que toi.. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une Sang-De-Bourbe à côté de moi quand je mange ? Cela gâcherait mon repas. » Dit-il en plaisantant sournoisement alors que tous les élèves autour d'eux rigolaient. Hermione était mal à l'aise alors que l'énervement commençait à faire se colorer ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que la moitié de l'auditoire était des Serpentards.

« Draco… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui chuchota Hermione pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Il l'a regarda, mal à l'aise.

« Je marche dans les couloirs, Granger. Et toi, que fais-tu ? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement comme si elle était une personne totalement débile. Hermione était vraiment confuse et ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, car son attitude changeait du tout au tout en seulement 24 heures.

« Draco… Mais alors, et ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » Chuchota Hermione. Draco arqua les sourcils.

« Ooooh! La nuit dernière. Alors ... C'était une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, ok. J'ai vu mieux. Tu devrais travailler sur tes méthodes de séduction. Ce n'était pas encore ça. » Dit Draco en lui tapotant l'épaule alors que ses deux compagnons faisaient la même chose. Tout le monde rit d'elle dans le couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était encerclée par la foule. Les rires se répercutaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Parmi les élèves présents, il y avait ses amis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait les bras croisés et qui l'a regardait, incrédule. Il prenait toujours sa défense. Il allait toujours dans son sens mais Hermione commença à sangloter alors qu'elle fendait la foule aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Super Draco ! Tu as réussis à avoir la prude de Poudlard ! » Rit Goyle en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Draco. Hermione couru jusqu'à sa chambre dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef où elle s'enferma. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela lui arrivait à elle. Elle s'était tournée vers quelqu'un pour recevoir un peu de réconfort, mais tout était encore pire maintenant. Non seulement il l'avait utilisé, mais en plus il l'avait humilié devant presque tout les élèves de l'école.

« Tu es si bête ! » Dit Hermione en balançant une photo d'elle et de Ron. Elle jeta l'album qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, brisant le miroir en mille morceaux. C'était sept ans de malchance mais … Les choses pouvaient-elle encore être pires ? Elle était si frustrée d'être devenue ce qu'elle était. Elle avait vu de la compassion dans les yeux de Draco alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir.

Il était bien connu pour jouer beaucoup de rôles ne serait-ce que pour avoir une fille dans son lit. La chose la plus stupide encore, c'est qu'elles se faisaient toutes avoir, et cela … incluait aussi elle-même maintenant. Elle était si déçue d'elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas agit sous l'impulsion alors qu'elle était énervée contre Ron, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour voir les signes ou les indices ...

« Hermione ! » Entendit-elle quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle pleura encore plus dans son oreiller, ignorant les personnes derrière la porte. « Hermione, ouvre cette porte ! » Elle entendait la voix d'Harry derrière cette porte.

« Va t'en ! » Hurla Hermione avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête.

« Si tu le prends comme ça. Alohomora ! » Formula Harry en ouvrant la porte. Hermione l'entendit s'approcher du lit et tirer les couvertures vers le bas.

« Quelle partie dans la phrase 'Va t'en' ne comprends-tu pas ? » Hurla Hermione alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, une mine inquiète sur son visage. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda fixement.

« Hermione… S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec Malfoy pour te venger ? » Dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, alors que les siens étaient rouge. Il exigeait une réponse.

« Ça ne va pas être parce que j'adore son parfum sensationnel, Harry. » Dit sarcastiquement Hermione en le repoussant à l'aide de ses mains. Elle se sentait utilisée et était mortifiée. Elle gémit de frustration. Ginny fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes, lui frottant doucement le dos en la soutenant.

« Là … Chut, calme-toi. » Dit-elle en sortant un Kleenex pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Merci » Dit Hermione en se mouchant. Elle leva les yeux et vit Ron debout dans l'embrasure. Il était dans une colère noire. Elle supposa qu'il avait dû entendre ce qui s'était passé dans la grande salle et il n'en était pas très content. Elle le regarda fixement et serra les poings « Sors d'ici » Cingla-t-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt.

« Hermione … » Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui se faisait gronder, mais il fut coupé avant de pouvoir finir.

« J'ai dis, sors d'ici. Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je t'ai dis de ne plus me parler ! » Dit-elle en le poussant méchamment.

« NON ! Moi je veux te parler ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, merde ! » Dit-il en l'attirant violemment dans la chambre par le poignet.

« Aie ! Lâche-moi Ronald ! » Hurla Hermione alors qu'il l'a trainait presque sur le sol de sa chambre. Il l'a fit se relever et l'a fit s'asseoir sur le lit, comme une enfant sur le point d'être punie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle alors qu'elle regardait au loin. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se saisit de son visage et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ? » Exigea de savoir Ron. Chacun connaissait déjà la réponse. Ils voulaient juste avoir la confirmation. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde l'a regardait. Elle déglutit nerveusement et regarda ses pieds. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes et Ron saisit ses épaules en commençant à la secouer.

« Réponds-moi, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Est-ce un mensonge ou est-ce la vérité ! » Demanda Ron alors qu'elle recommençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

« Ron, arrête ça ! » Dit Ginny en se saisissant de ses bras pour que les tremblements d'Hermione cessent. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Ron était toujours important pour elle, et elle savait que cela allait le blesser. Et le pire, c'est que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu.

« Oui. » Dit-elle à voix basse alors que tout le monde soupira, espérant que ce ne soit pas la bonne réponse. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça faisait de se sentir si vulnérable. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le cœur brisé comme elle. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, mais pendant qu'elle avait fait ça, elle s'était sentie … bien. Ron soupira, comme fou, alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ? De tous les garçons dans cette foutue école ! Pourquoi Malfoy ? » Siffla Ron entre ses dents. Hermione fronça seulement les sourcils se demandant pourquoi il se souciait tellement d'avec qui elle avait couché.

« Rien n'est plus jouissif que de coucher avec son ennemi juré, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras et regardant Ron. Il l'a regarda fixement, les yeux vides et libéra un soupir désabusé avant de rire sous cape.

« Oui, et je crois que tu viens de le prouver devant tous les élèves de cette école. Tout le monde rient de toi à l'heure qu'il est ! » Dit Ron. Hermione se leva et alla prendre un livre. Cela l'énervait.

« Sors ! Toi tu sors avec une autre personne quelques heures seulement après notre rupture et c'est moi la salope ! » Dit-elle, les jointures de ses mains devenant blanches. « Pour toi, c'est parce que cela est dans les normes standards ? Un homme collectionneur de femmes étant un Dom Juan et une femme faisant pareil une salope ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Non ! J'essaye de t'aider! Personne ne t'a jamais appelé comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi et que tu n'es plus importante dans ma vie ! Je t'aime ! » Hurla Ron. Hermione gémit et jeta le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains dans sa direction, livre qu'il esquiva facilement.

« Du calme ! » Dit Harry en attrapant ses mains et en la serrant contre lui. Elle pleura tout son saoul, faible et impuissante.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Sanglota Hermione, saisissant sa chemise entre ses doigts. « Quoi que je fasse, et indépendamment des décisions que je prends … Je ressemble toujours à une cruche ! » Pleura-t-elle. Elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment alors qu'Harry la soutenait.

« Non, tu n'es pas une cruche. » Dit-il pour l'apaiser. Sa réputation était maintenant ruinée. Tout le monde savait et Malfoy allait tout déformer à sa sauce.

« Hermione… C'était juste sous le coup d'une impulsion. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu t'aider et pourtant nous avons essayé. Nous allions d'ailleurs continuer jusqu'à ce que tu te serais sentie mieux. » Dit Ginny.

Les yeux de Ron voyait l'image d'une Hermione démolie. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Et il n'avait pas aimé le fait qu'elle couche avec Malfoy. Voir dans sa tête l'image de Malfoy s'unir aussi intimement que lui avait pu le faire le fit frisonner de la tête aux pieds. Pas bon tout ça. Tout le monde avait entendu que la porte de la salle commune s'était ouverte. Cela devait être Malfoy. Tout le monde entendit des bruits sourds et des pas montant l'escalier, alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. Hermione s'en moqua et tourna le dos à la porte. Il était déjà dans sa chambre avec une autre fille.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dis du fait qu'il a seulement consolé une fille la veille car elle était anéantie et qu'en ce moment même, le lendemain, il se retrouve dans son lit avec une autre ? Cela ne te rappelle rien ? » Dit-elle en regardant dans la direction de Ron. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Et lui ? Il était muet. Il secoua la tête et descendit du lit.

« Je pars. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. » Affirma Ron, l'air affligé en faisant claquer la porte. Hermione se leva et tapa du pied dans la porte de sa salle de bain avant d'y entrer. Elle fit claquer la porte et se débarbouilla avec un peu d'eau froide. Elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses tourner ainsi ? Elle, qui était su intelligente, se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas intelligente mais seulement une cracheuse de cours vivante. Elle était très naïve dans des situations de la vie de tous les jours. Comment pouvait-elle arranger les choses maintenant ?

« Oui Draco! Oh, ouais ! Argh ! Plus fort ! » Entendit une fille crier dans la pièce à côté. Sa salle de bains était en connexion directe avec la chambre à coucher de Draco. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle entendit la tête de lit frapper fortement contre le mur. « Baise-moi plus fort, bébé! J'y suis presque ! » Entendit-elle la voix de Pansy crier alors qu'elle les entendit tous les deux atteindre leur apogée. Hermione senti la bile lui monter à la gorge et elle couru jusqu'aux toilettes tout vomir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'être bouleversée puisse la faire vomir. Elle se dégoutait après tout.

« Hermione ? » Entendit-elle Ginny l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione se lava les dents, essayant d'enlever ce goût répugnant de sa bouche. « Mione, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ginny, préoccupée.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Hermione. Elle pencha la tête en arrière alors que ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Elle voulait juste sombrer et ne plus se rappeler de rien. Peut-être prendrait-elle de meilleures décisions si elle se fichait des autres et qu'elle vivait simplement pour elle. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon dans Malfoy … Cependant, elle savait qu'il aurait été sans fois moins risqué de devenir meilleure amie avec Lavande. Chose à méditer ...

**Oo°oO**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Hermione est une petite naïve et Dray un gros gougeat sans coeur ! Pas si sûr ...**

**Gros bisous !**


End file.
